prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Seth Rollins
| birth_place = Ντέιβενπορτ, Αϊόβα, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | resides= | billed=Ντέιβενπορτ, Αϊόβα, ΗΠΑ | trainer = Danny Daniels | debut = 2005 | retired = |}} O Colby Jonathan Lopez (28 Μαΐου 1986) είναι ένας Αμερικάνος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE, όπου εμφανίζεται με το όνομα Seth Rollins. 'Εκεί έχει κατακτήσει το WWE Championship δύο φορές, το WWE/Raw Tag Team Championship πέντε φορές και το United States Championship μια φορά. Επίσης είναι ο πρώτος NXT Champion. Στο Florida Championship Wrestling έχει κερδίσει το FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship, FCW 15 Championship και FCW Florida Tag Team Championship, ενώ είναι ο πρώτος FCW Grand Slam Champion, κάτι που τον κάνει το παρασημοφορημένο FCW star στην ιστορία του show. Στο Ring of Honor είναι πρώην ROH World Champion. Στο Pro Wrestling Guerrilla είναι πρώην PWG World Tag Team Champion. Έχει παλέψει στα Scott County Wrestling, AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined, Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, National Wrestling Alliance και Wrestling Society X. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves **'Ως Seth Rollins' ***''Avada Kedavra'' (Superkick σε ένα γονατισμένο ή καθιστό αντίπαλο) – 2010–2011· αργότερα χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως signature move ***''Blackout'' / Peace of Mind / Curb Stomp/ The Stomp (Running pushing stomp στο κεφάλι ενός σκυμένου αντιπάλου) – 2012–2015; 2018–παρόν ***Diving high knee, sometimes while springboarding − 2012–2014· αργότερα χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως signature move ***Fall forward single-underhook DDT – 2015 *** Pedigree (Double underhook facebuster) – 2015–2017, 2019· το υιοθέτησε από το Triple H ***''Ripcord Knee'' / King's Landing / Revolution Knee (Wrist lock transitioned into a short-arm high knee) – 2017–παρόν ***''Skywalker'' (Standing shiranui) – 2012–2013· αργότερα χρησιμοποιήθηκε ως signature move **'Ως Tyler Black' ***''Small Package Driver'' (Fisherman DDT που ακολουθείται από ένα small package, κάποιες φορές από τα πρώτα σχοινιά) ***''Paroxysm'' (Spinning lifting inverted DDT) ***450° splash ***Superkick, κάποιες φορές μετά από ένα turnbuckle powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Belly to back suplex lifted and twisted into a reverse STO ** Falcon Arrow ** Falling DDT ** Frog Splash **Inverted hurricanrana ** Reverse STO to the Second Turnbuckle ** Pendulum Backbreaker ** Phoenix Splash (Corkscrew 450 Splash) **Running shooting star press ** Somersault senton ** Small Package Driver (Fisherman DDT που ακολουθείται από ένα small package, κάποιες φορές από τα πρώτα σχοινιά) ** Snap Suplex ** Stinger splash **Springboard clothesline ** Springboard Moonsault **Standing moonsault ** Superkick ** Tree of woe double foot stomp ** Tope Con Hilo ** Turnbuckle Powerbomb *'Managers' **Lacey **Rain **Allison Wonderland **Mr. Milo Beasley **Dean Ambrose **Roman Reigns **J&J Security (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) **Kane **Triple H **Stephanie McMahon *'Tag teams and stables' **The Black and The Brave (με το Marek Brave) **DIFH **Chi-Town Heat **The Shield (με τους Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns) **The Authority **Ambrose & Rollins *'Nickname(s)' **"The Architect of The Shield" **"The Architect" **"The (Undisputed Future of WWE)" **"Mr. Money In The Bank" **"The Man" **"Freakin" Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Intense Championship (1 φορά) *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) **AAW Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) - με το Marek Brave (1) και με το Jimmy Jacobs (1) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **FCW 15 Championship (1 φορά) **Florida Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Richie Steamboat **Jack Brisco Classic Tournament (2011) **First FCW Grand Slam Champion *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling' **MCPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 φορά με το Marek Brave) *'WWE NXT' ** NXT Championship (1 φορά) ** Gold Rush Tournament (2012) * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Jimmy Jacobs *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI τον ταξινόμησε στη θέση #'1' των καλύτερων ατομικών παλαιστών του PWI 500 το 2015 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 φορά) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) – με το Jimmy Jacobs **Survival of the Fittest (2009) *'Scott County Wrestling' **SCW Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (2 φορές) **WWE Universal Championship (2 φορές - Τρέχων champion) **WWE United States Championship (1 φορά) **WWE Tag Team Championship/WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (5 φορές) - με το Roman Reigns (1), Dean Ambrose (2), Jason Jordan (1) και Braun Strowman (1) **Money In The Bank (2014) **Slammy Award για το βραβείο Breakout Star of the Year (2013) – με το Dean Ambrose και το Roman Reigns ως η Shield **Slammy Award για το βραβείο Faction of the Year (2013) – με το Dean Ambrose και το Roman Reigns ως η Shield **Slammy Award για το βραβείο Double Cross of the Year (2014) - Προδίδοντας τη Shield και συμμαχώντας με την Authority **Slammy Award για το βραβείο Faction of the Year (2014) - με το Dean Ambrose και το Roman Reigns ως η Shield **Slammy Award για το βραβείο Anti-Gravity Moment of the Year (2014) - Κατάδυση από το μπαλκόνι πάνω στην Evolution **Slammy Award για το βραβείο Match of the Year (2014) - Team Cena vs. Team Authority στο Survivor Series **Slammy Award για το βραβείο Superstar of the Year (2015) en:Seth Rollins Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις το 1986 Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 2005 Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWE Κατηγορία:WWE Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Universal Champions Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam champions Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Royal Rumble Κατηγορία:Νικητές του Money in the Bank Κατηγορία:3XW Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:All American Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:F1RST Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Fight Sports Midwest alumni Κατηγορία:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Full Impact Pro alumni Κατηγορία:Grappling Entertainments Athletic Revolution alumni Κατηγορία:Impact Pro Wrestling (USA) alumni Κατηγορία:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Mid-South alumni Κατηγορία:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Midwest alumni Κατηγορία:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Pro East alumni Κατηγορία:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Κατηγορία:Ring of Honor alumni Κατηγορία:Rings of Europe alumni Κατηγορία:Rings of Europe Switzerland alumni Κατηγορία:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Wrestling Society X alumni Κατηγορία:ROH World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:ROH World Champions Κατηγορία:FCW 15 Champions Κατηγορία:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:FCW Florida Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:NXT Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:FCW Grand Slam champions Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από την Αϊόβα Κατηγορία:WWE NXT alumni Κατηγορία:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:American Luchacore alumni Κατηγορία:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Κατηγορία:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Ontario All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Epic alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling NEXT alumni Κατηγορία:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Κατηγορία:United Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:Wrestling And Respect alumni Κατηγορία:AAW Heavyweight Champions